Hinata Hyūga
Hinata Hyūga (日向 ヒナタ, Hyūga Hinata) is one of the main supporting characters of Naruto franchise. She is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan and a member of Team Kurenai.She also has feelings for Naruto Uzumaki, the main protagonist of the original and Shippuden anime. She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh in the English Version and Nana Mizuki in the Japanese Version. Plot Part 1 Hinata was born on December 27th and is the daughter of Hiashi who is the leader of the clan. She has a younger sister named Hanabi and an older cousin name Neji. Hinata is described as a weakling in the clan because of her sweet and gentle nature in which her father fears that she is not fit to be the next heir to the clan and that her sister who is only about 5 years younger can surpass her. Hinata does do her very best to become strong and she trains very hard to impress her father. Hinata has both feelings and admiration for Naruto who gives her the confidence to work very hard. She was later taken in by Kurenai who became her sensei and she later became part of the Rookie 9. During the Chunnin Exams, she fought against her cousin Neji with Naruto cheering her on and giving her the courage to never back down, even though she was severely wounded. She is now in good terms with her clan, especially with Neji, who has become her protector, and later watched Naruto depart with Jiraiya on his Two Year training so that he can get Sasuke back. Part 2 In the Shippuden series, Hinata is 16 years old and is now a full leveled Chunnin. When Naruto came back home for the first time after his journey, Hinata blushed and fainted. Hinata was assigned with her team along with Team Kakashi to look for Sasuke. Hinata along with Naruto and Yamato split up together until they were confronted by Kabuto Yakushi who gave them a book that has records and all the information about the Akatsuki members. Before Kabuto left, Hinata used her Byakugan and noticed that 33 percent of Kabuto's body is being covered with Orochimaru's flesh. Later, Hinata met up with her team and they were encountered with Tobi who delayed their search. Hinata used her Byakugan to help guide her team in finding Tobi. After hearing the news that Sasuke defeated Itachi, Tobi disappeared and Hinata used her Byakugan to help her team follow him. Hinata discovered that there are black flames (Amaterasu) burning where Sasuke and Itachi had their final battle, and the team rushed to investigate only to find that Tobi got there before they did and took Sasuke with him. Later, Pain invaded Konoha and Hinata helped tend to the citizens to escape the wreckage and heal the wounded. Hinata witnessed Naruto fighting Pain with her Byakugan and noticed that Naruto is starting to lose to Pain and was pinned down by him. Despite Naruto's orders not to get involved in his battle, Hinata rushed into Naruto's aid to defend Naruto. Naruto asked her why is she throwing her life away and she told him that she is doing it because she loved him, which shocked Naruto. In the manga, Hinata used her Twin Lion Fists ''to attack Pain but Pain simply dodged the attack and threw her down and used his Chakra Sensor Rod and stabbed her. In the anime, she was able to hit the Deva Path with her ''Twin Lion Fists and Pain used his Shinra Tensei ''to subdue her, but Hinata was able to stand up and continue to fight. She was able to crawl over to Naruto and remove the Chakra sensor Rod from Naruto's hand. While her nindo way was echoing in Naruto's head, Naruto watches as Pain stabbed Hinata. In both of these series versions, it caused Naruto to snap and released the Eight-tailed Kurama while the weaken Hinata watches on. Hinata was taken away from the team with Sakura healing her. Later, a relieved Hinata celebrated with the village on Naruto's victory of defeating Nagato and she smiled softly as the worried Sakura hugged and thanked Naruto. Gallery Young Hinata.jpg|Young Hinata Using Byakugan.jpg|Using Byakugan Hinata Vs Neji.jpg|Hinata vs Neji Hinata and Naruto.jpg|Protects Naruto from Pain Twin Lion Fists.jpg|Uses Twin Lion Fists Hinata 1.jpg|Participating in the Fourth Great Ninja War Hinata Hyuga Cosplay.jpg|Hinata Hyuga Cosplay 17 hinata hyuga by mr123goku123-d68sjra.jpg|''Hinata being super sexy Hinata-s-profile-wallpaper-naruto-shippuuden-9312361-1024-768.jpg Hinata Hyuga.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Ninjas Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:In love heroes Category:Shy Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Cousins Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Important Category:Purple Headed Heroes Category:Blue Headed Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes